Disenchanted
by WickedLovely21
Summary: Dean suddenly realizes that he wants Castiel, but does Cas want him back?
1. Chapter 1

Dean smiled as he saw Cast come towards him. He had no reason to smile, nor did he really think about it, but every time he saw Castiel his heart just soared. Today was just another day in between hunts; Castiel has been off trying to find his Father but today he apparently has decided to spend it with the Winchesters.

Sammy just left to go get food and Dean was surfing the TV for something good when Cas popped up. Dean just kept smiling as the angle sat down and started watching TV with him. "Hey, Cas. Taking a break?" The angel nodded and sighed, "It is not going as I expected. I don't now why Father is hiding from me. I don't know if I've done wrong in his eyes. I rebelled but it was for the better, I believe."

Dean hated seeing the angel feel so vulnerable, he was always used to Cas being strong, "Cas, don't be like that, man. Maybe your old man just wants a break." Cas sighed and said, "Yes. Okay, Dean." Dean frowned and decided he would distract Castiel.

"Hey, Cas. Show me your wings? I've only ever seen them in shadow before. I want to know what they really look like." Castiel turned to Dean and looked uncomfortable, "Dean, my wings aren't as magnificent as the others'." Dean frowned and said, "Well let me be the judge of that."

Cas stood up and so did Dean. Castiel closed his eyes and look of concentration on his face as his wings suddenly became visible. Dean couldn't help but stare. They were ebony black like Castiel's hair with some traces of blue like his eyes. Dean slowly inched forward and ran his hands down the length of one of the wings. He heard Castiel's sharp intake of breath and backed away quickly. "Fuck, man, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Cas just chuckled and said, "No, Dean. It didn't hurt. In fact, it feels very pleasurable." Dean smiled and stepped closer to Cas again. "Pleasurable how?" He lifted his hand again and stroked his wing slowly. He could have sworn he heard Castiel purr." Dean laughed as he stood back again, "I love your wings, Cas."

Dean stopped laughing as he said that and he looked at Castiel nervously. He couldn't believe he just said he loved Cas's wings. Dean looked down and ran his hands through his hair awkwardly, "So umm how about we watch some TV again?" Without waiting for a reply, Dean went slowly back to the couch and started watching some late night talk show.

Dean couldn't keep Castiel from his mind as he was watching Tv with him. "Dean, did you enjoy my wings?" Castiel asked in a soft voice. Dean had never heard sound so shy, so he turned off the television and turned toward the angel. "Of course I liked your wings, Cas. They're awesome." Dean saw the biggest smile come across Castiel's face and he couldn't help but smile along with him.

"I actually wouldn't mind seeing them again." Castiel grinned and then closed his eyes in concentration again as his wings appeared. Dean ran his hands along his wings again and felt the strong muscle underneath the soft feathers. Castiel purred again and Dean smiled, "You're just like a cat." Cas opened his eyes and frowned at Dean but then he closed them again as Dean kept running his hands up and down his wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn't stop thinking about Castiel's wings. They were so soft and warm and strong and he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to be wrapped up in them.

It's been a few days since he actually felt Cas's wings. They were on a case now and Castiel was back to finding his father. Sam was in the backseat snoring away since they've been driving for a full day now. Dean wished the road was more dangerous and that the weather wasn't so pleasant because at least then he'd be able to do something other than think of his angel.

He'd stopping thinking it was crazy to think of Castiel as his angel; it just fit. Castiel was his and he'll be damned if anyone got between them. Granted, Benny came pretty close but he just couldn't compete with Castiel. The way Castiel made Dean feel was beyond words. It was intense and overwhelming and everything Dean wanted.

He wanted to be wrapped up in Castiel forever. Benny had helped him get over the fact that Dean was attracted to another guy a long time ago and now Dean just wanted to show him his feelings but he didn't want to make Cas uncomfortable.

_He's so innocent and loving and caring and I don't want to scare him off. What if he doesn't like me that way and I make him uncomfortable? I can't lose what we have. It's the only thing keeping me sane. _

Dean sighed as his feeling plummeted as they always do when he starts to doubt himself. Every time he'd ask a "what if" question, it would turn into a confidence issue. He'd get sad, angry, then start thinking about his father and how he left him all the time. He's start thinking about how he was never good enough for his dad and then he'd cry.

But he couldn't cry because Sammy was sleeping right here and Dean never cries around him when he can help it. So, Dean slowed his precious car down and parked on the side of the road next to an empty field. He felt his emotions go haywire so he quickly got out of the car and headed towards the field.

Castiel

Castiel was minding his own business when suddenly he got slammed with a brick of emotions that weren't his: anger, disappointment, depression, failure. He closed his eyes and had a familiar feeling that told him these emotions were Dean's. He couldn't explain what it felt like to be connected to Dean like he was, Dean's soul embracing his grace, but he was very grateful for it now because his hunter was upset and needed him.

He kept his eyes closed, pinpointed Dean's location, and went to him. In an instant he was standing in front of his hunter who was curled in on himself and crying. Castiel's heart broke at the sight. He's never seen his hunter this way and it was unbearable. Slowly he leaned down and rubbed Dean's back to give comfort. He's never done this before but for some reason it felt so natural to comfort Dean with touch; like his hands were made to caress Dean's body.

Dean jerked and opened his eyes quickly. Castiel just stared into his green eyes and tried to comfort him more by running his hand through Dean's hair. He thought it worked because Dean's eyes closed and he pushed his head into Castiel's hand. Castiel smiled and sat next to Dean to keep on playing with his hair.

Castiel brought his other hand up to wipe the slowing tears away from Dean's cheek. He didn't ask Dean what was wrong and Dean didn't tell him. They just sat like that, with Castiel's hands in Dean's hair, for hours.


End file.
